You can find each other
by Azura Priere
Summary: "Kirito, aku ingin bercinta denganmu." Tanpa basa-basi aku mengatakannya dengan blak-blakan. Kirito menjadi kaku sejenak, aku yakin dia kaget dengan kejujuranku, dan mungkin karena syok itu dia malah menjadi cukup tenang. "Itu… mendadak sekali." "Tidak juga, kamu dan aku tau kalau kita berdua sudah cukup bermain-main soal perasaan kita selama 2 tahun ini." Crossposted from AO3


_**If you look at it another way, you can find each other.**_

Eugeo x Kiriko eksplisit fic.

_Disclaimer : SAO bukan buatan saya, kalau iya sudah saya buat Kirito sering-sering ngetrap di hadapan Eugeo_

* * *

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah ketika game virtual reality pertamaku mendadak menjadi death game.

"Kirito, kamu… tunggu, kamu perempuan?!"

Tentu aku tau dalam sebuah game kamu tidak harus menggunakan gender yang sama dengan dirimu yang asli. Tetap saja cukup mengagetkan saat player dengan avatar yang bisa kudeskripsikan dengan kata bad boy berubah menjadi gadis mungil yang tampak polos.

Rambut dan matanya masih berwarna hitam, sama dengan avatarnya yang dulu. Perbedaan yang paling jelas terlihat adalah bagaimana dia yang tadinya lebih tinggi sekepala dariku sekarang malah lebih rendah sampai aku perlu menundukan kepalaku untuk menatap matanya.

Poninya cukup panjang sampai melewati hidungnya. Tidak hanya itu, rambut belakangnya tergerai melewati pinggangnya. Wajahnya yang bergaris keras tergantikan dengan lekukan lembut yang masih menyimpan ketembeman anak bayi.

Andai situasiku tidaklah genting, mungkin aku bisa memperbaiki diksiku. Agar bisa menjelaskan lebih baik betapa manisnya wujud asli player yang membantuku saat pertama log in ke game ini.

"P-Perempuan- hah?!"

Kirito tampak kaget dengan seruanku, kemudian lekas meraba-raba bagian depannya. Wajahnya terlihat horor saat menyadari tangannya mengecil setengah kali lipat daripada tangan avatarnya sebelumnya, tetapi dia tetap mengecek keseluruhan badannya secara metodik.

Biarpun jujur kupikir tidak ada yang bisa terlalu diraba dari dadanya… Ups, kuharap picingan mata Kirito bukan karena aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu secara nyaring.

"Kau… tidak banyak berubah? Kau Eugeo, bukan?"

Memang benar perkataannya, dibandingkan dengan perubahan signifikan orang-orang di sekelilingku, aku tidak ada berubah.

"Aku tidak ada mengubah settingan saat custom character karena ingin coba-coba dulu, jadi avatar yang kugunakan adalah avatar standar yang terbaca oleh Nerve Gear."

Begitu toh, gumamnya. Lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang menjebak kami semua dalam game ini.

Berpisah dengan Klein yang menunggu teman-teman RL-nya, aku mengikuti Kirito layaknya anak ayam yang membuntuti induknya.

Biarpun aku tau aku hanya akan menjadi beban untuknya, Kirito tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Dengan sabar dia mengajariku cara bertahan hidup di death game ini: cara bagaimana menjadi kuat. Dia pun tidak segan memberitahuku quest-quest rahasia maupun tips dan trik yang memudahkanku menaikkan statku.

Entah sudah ke berapa kali aku mempercayakan hidupku kepada gadis ini. Badannya yang mungil menyembunyikan keberingasannya dalam bertarung. Terkadang aku terdiam di belakangnya, takjub melihat punggungnya yang mungil tetapi sangat bisa diandalkan.

Ada suatu kala kubertanya padanya, apakah tidak lebih baik meninggalkanku yang tidak berguna? Aku yakin Kirito bisa bertahan hidup sendiri tanpa bantuanku.

Kirito menunjukkan senyum pahit mendengar pertanyaanku dan menjawab, "Kau lebih kuat daripada yang kau kira, Eugeo. Aku hanya mempunyai pengalaman lebih dari masaku sebagai beta tester."

Sebelum aku bisa menyangkalnya, Kirito menepuk punggungku dengan keras dan melanjutkan, "Toh, kau sudah membantuku lebih banyak daripada yang kau kira."

Membalas sentimennya, aku tersenyum dan memberitaunya bahwa aku juga merasa hal yang sama. Ya, tanpa Kirito mungkin aku akan terjebak di Kota Permulaan, melapukkan diri dan hanya bisa mengharapkan orang lain menamatkan game ini.

* * *

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah itu, aku rasa aku perlu seharian untuk menceritakannya.

Hal yang paling kubenci adalah ketika dia sengaja menjadikan dirinya sasaran kebencian, menjadi seorang beater agar beta tester lainnya tidak terus diasingkan. Namun, sebagai gantinya dialah yang diasingkan oleh orang-orang.

"Eugeo, lebih baik kau berhenti party denganku." Ucapnya di tengah dungeon menuju lantai 2.

Aku bahkan tak menunggu satu tempo pun untuk membalasnya, "Apa sekarang Kirito tidak suka ditemani olehku?"

Gadis belia itu lekas menggelengkan kepala dan tangannya, membuat render rambut panjangnya melayang kemana-mana, "Tentu tidak! Tapi kau tau statusku sekarang. Kalau kau tetap bersamaku kau juga akan diacuhkan."

Aku tau kalau dia tau apa yang telah dia pilih, tetapi tetap saja aku kesal dan aku menuangkannya dengan mencubit hidungnya.

"W-Wha, Eugeo, HP-ku, HP-ku turun loh! Kita tidak berada di safezone!" Kirito menepuk-nepuk tanganku, berusaha melepaskannya dari hidung mancungnya.

Sebenarnya dengan STR yang dia miliki aku yakin dia bisa dengan mudah membantingku, tetapi dia tidak melakukannya. Begitulah Kirito.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku, sebelum melakukan hal seperti itu diskusikan dulu denganku!"

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan melepas jepitanku jemariku darinya. Mengusap-usap hidungnya bagaikan apa yang kulakukan menyakitkan, Kirito menghela nafas dan agak ragu mengiyakan permintaanku.

"Apa jawabanmu, Ki. Ri. To?"

Sengaja memperdalam suaraku dan mengayunkan silabel namanya, aku menekan Kirito agar dia tidak lari dari responsibilitasnya.

"I-Iya, iya, aku janji aku akan membicarakannya dulu denganmu! Suwer, suwer!"

Yap, bisa ditebak Kirito terkadang mengingkari janji itu. Biarpun aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkannya karena apa yang dia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang memang diperlukan. Hanya saja kadang aku berharap bukan dia yang perlu memikul beban itu.

Ah, aku ingat ada suatu ketika kami sudah mencapai lantai 22, tempat yang bersuasana lebih ke rekreasi daripada medan pertempuran. Ada sebuah kabin di dekat danau yang memiliki atmosfir yang bagus. Entah ketika itu kerasukan apa diriku, aku sangat ingin memilikinya.

Kirito mengacak pinggangnya dan memberiku tatapan sinis saat mendengar niatku.

"Eugeo, mungkin matamu rabun, tetapi kabin ini _mahal_. Sangat sangat mahal, 20 kali lipat dari harga seluruh equipment dan drop kita digabung."

Aku tau itu, dan itulah alasan mengapa aku agak ragu memberitaukan keinginanku kepada Kirito. Iya, uang yang kumiliki memang lebih baik kuinvestasikan ke equipmentku. Iya, kami masih bisa menginap di inn, dan iya masih ada hal lain yang aku perlu beli dengan col-ku.

Tetapi aku takut jika aku tidak memilikinya sekarang, rumah kayu yang terlihat nyaman ini akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Aku dan Kirito berdebat berhari-hari karena itu, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang ini perkelahian terbesar kami selama kami bertualang bersama. Gadis yang dijuluki Pendekar Pedang Hitam itu tidak pernah lelah membujukku untuk mengurungkan niatku. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang hampir membuaktu goyah, tetapi untuk hal ini aku tidak ingin mundur.

"Bagaimanapun, kau akan membelinya?" tanya Kirito dan kubalas dengan anggukan penuh tekad. Kirito menghembuskan nafas panjang, tampak sudah lelah membicarakan tentang hal ini denganku.

"Oke, oke, aku sudah mengerti kegigihanmu akan hal ini. Sekarang, ayo kita membelinya bersama."

Aku terkejut saat Kirito sukarela membayar setengah col yang kubutuhkan untuk membeli kabin itu. Soalnya yang bersikeras dan menginginkan rumah kayu ini adalah aku dan aku tau membayarnya setengah saja bisa menjebol simpanan col Kirito secara signifikan.

"Asal kau tau saja, setelah ini kita akan grinding col habis-habisan! Berbahagialah dalam kabin danaumu sebelum kita membudakkan diri demi col, Eugeo-kun. Mwahahaha!"

Tentu saja, Kirito tidak bercanda soal itu.

Namun, bagaimanapun hasilnya, aku sangat senang saat kami mempunyai tempat tinggal tetap. Kami tidak sering menggunakannya ketika sudah berganti lantai tetapi setiap kami butuh liburan dari regu penakhlukan, kami akan bergegas ke kabin hangat kami yang menunggu di lantai 22.

Dan untuk seseorang yang menolak permintaanku membeli kabin ini tanpa henti, pada akhirnya Kirito lah yang paling senang dengan rumah itu. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi lembut dan dia terlihat lebih nyaman duduk di furnitur kursi goyang yang kami beli. Untukku sendiripun, melihat Kirito bisa beristirahat dengan tenang memberiku perasaan damai yang sulit kujelaskan.

Seandainya kami terbebas dari game ini dengan selamat, aku ingin bisa melihatnya seperti ini di dunia nyata.

Ahh, kalau mengenangnya sekarang cukup memalukan, tetapi hubungan kami tidak maju dari sebatas teman, sahabat, dan kemudian partner dalam 2 tahun kami habiskan di dalam SAO.

Sebenarnya aku sadar terkadang ada ketegangan di antara kami yang mengarah _ke sana_ sewaktu-waktu. Aku masihlah seorang remaja, biarpun mungkin remaja dalam rentang yang masih muda, aku masih menyadari tentang realita bahwa Kirito adalah lawan jenisku.

Walau tubuhnya tidak mengalami pertumbuhan sejak dia pertama masuk ke game ini, walau Kirito adalah seseorang yang begitu jantan, terkadang mataku tanpa sadar mengamati bagian-bagian badan Kirito yang menunjukkan bahwa ya, Kirito adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

Aku hanya bisa melegakan diriku saat aku tak sengaja menangkap lirikan-lirikan yang diwarnai emosi yang mirip denganku dari matanya, entah disengaja atau tidak. Menandakan kepadaku bukan hanya aku saja yang terjebak dalam perasaan kikuk yang kurang senonoh ini.

Namun, kami berdua tidak berani untuk memijakkan kaki ke daerah baru, daerah baru yang penuh kebimbangan dan faktor-faktor yang tidak diketahui.

Mungkin itu karena kami berdua takut, takut bahwa jika kami melangkahkan kaki ke daerah itu, kami akan keluar dari zona nyaman kami yang sudah terbangun selama 2 tahun ini.

Lebih dari perasaan mengekang ini, lebih dari keinginan fana ini, kami lebih memilih bisa terus bersama sepanjang yang kami bisa.

Saat kelamnya malam menghampiri dungeon di dalam Aincrad, hanya tangan kami yang terjalin dari balik selimut tidur lah yang kami izinkan untuk memuaskan hasrat kami. Genggaman yang semakin lama semakin erat semakin kami menahan perasaan kami yang sesungguhnya.

Tentu akan ada waktu di mana kami akhirnya memecahkan dinding yang kami buat di antara kami berdua. Bisa kubilang terpecahkan secara paksa. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku ingin dinding itu kupecahkan terlebih dulu daripada membiarkan insiden itu melakukannya.

Pada hari itu, tidak seperti biasanya aku tidak ditemani oleh Kirito. Asuna memintaku ikut grinding untuk kuota levelingnya di dalam Guild. Memang aku tidak berada di dalam Guildnya, tetapi tidak ada aturan yang tidak memperbolehkan orang luar membantunya.

Ya, biasanya aku dan Kirito melakukannya berdua, tetapi di hari yang sama ternyata dia sudah ada janji untuk membantu Argo. Sudah lama tidak melakukannya tanpa Kirito dan mengingat ketegangan di antara kami, aku tidak membatalkan janjiku dengan Asuna.

Kirito agak terkejut aku tidak mengikutinya, tetapi kelihatannya dia mengerti alasan aku melakukannya.

Agak perih melihat wajahnya yang sendu, tetapi lekas ditutupi dengan senyum tak bertenaga darinya. Namun, aku merasa kami memerlukan jarak sementara ini untuk meluruskan perasaan kami jika aku masih ingin bersamanya sampai game ini tamat.

Beberapa hari setelah aku kamping di dungeon bersama Asuna, aku diberikan karma yang tidak setimpal atas kepengecutanku.

Argo mem-spamku dengan urgent message, spam yang tidak kulihat karena aku menyibukkan diri dengan monster-monster di dungeon itu. Hal yang paling kusesali.

_[Di mana kau, Eu-bo?! _

_Party yang kuminta memeriksa area di lantai ini lenyap dari friend listku satu per satu- Kiri-bo berada di party itu!_

_Untuk sekarang dia masih aman, tetapi dia juga belum kembali. Aku cemas ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan itu._

_Aku sedang bergegas membuat rescue team ke tempatnya. Kalau kau melihat ini kuharap kau segera datang ke sini!]_

Tekanan darahku langsung turun saat membaca hal itu.

Kemungkinan aku tidak pernah melihat Kirito lagi tak pernah terbesit di kepalaku sampai hal ini menamparku dengan kerasnya.

Bergegas menjelaskan kepada Asuna mengenai hal yang telah terjadi, dia mengangguk dan segera membubarkan regu grindingnya dan ikut bersamaku.

Tim penyelamatan yang dibuat Argo terdiri dari orang-orang yang kukenali. Klein, Asuna, Agil, Silica, Lisbeth dan teman-teman mereka. Kelihatannya Argo tidak hanya memberitahuku soal masalah Kirito, tetapi semua orang yang mengenal gadis pahlawan itu.

Tak sabar menunggu pembagian regu dan semacamnya, aku masuk ke dalam dungeon tanpa membawa siapapun bersamaku. Membiarkan instik dan langkah kakiku mencari gadis yang kutinggalkan karena masalah sepele.

Pemandangan yang kudapati saat akhirnya menemukan partner berhargaku sangat tidak etis.

Kirito melipir, berusaha bergerak menjauhi penyerangnya. Dia terlihat seperti kancil yang diburu, tidak, dipermainkan oleh binatang-binatang buas. Tawa menjijikkan yang mereka keluarkan setiap kali senjata mereka menebas Kirito terngiang di telingaku.

Tato mereka yang sekilas bisa terlihat membuatku keringat dingin. Mereka adalah Laughing Coffin, member dari Guild Pembunuh terbesar di Aincrad.

"Lari, lari, larilah Pendekar Pedang Hitam! Terbirit-biritlah seperti gadis kecil yang rapuh! Lalu keluarkan lah teriakkan manis bagai Maria yang terpekosa! Gahahahaha!"

Mata hitam gelap milik Kirito melotot dari balik poni panjangnya, air mata tertumpuk di pelupuknya menolak untuk menetes. Garis-garis merah yang menunjukkan efek terluka muncul di sekujur tubuhnya, Hit Pointnya berkurang setiap sayatan-sayatan baru dihunuskan ke dirinya.

Dengki terlukis di wajah Kirito yang pucat, keinginan melawan tampak jelas ditunjukan oleh ekspresinya, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Tangannya yang bersusah payah menggenggam pedangnya gemetar. Kelihatannya berdiri saja membutuhkan seluruh tenaganya. Mungkin dia terkena status ailment yang membuatnya sulit bergerak.

Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli.

Melihat bar HP Kirito yang menipis dan mendengar ejekan-ejekan tak senonoh mereka membuatku gelap mata.

"Berani-beraninya… berani-beraninya kalian!"

Luapan kegusaran meledak dari dalam dadaku, memberikanku adrenalin yang tidak pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengingat bagaimana pertarungan itu berlangsung. Aku hanya tahu saat aku mendapati mereka tersungkur di lantai aku tidak segan-segan menginjak kepala mereka. Memperlakukan mereka setara kecoak-kecoak biadap yang tidak berhak hidup.

Jika ada sebagian dari mereka yang kehilangan tangan maupun kaki, aku tidak peduli, mau itu salahku atau bukan aku tidak peduli. Mereka harus dihukum berat, hukuman yang setimpal karena telah melukai Kirito. Hukuman yang pantas karena telah menodai dewi keramatku. Ya, hanya kematian yang layak untuk bajingan-bajingan kampret ini.

Tanganku terangkat tinggi, siap untuk memenggal kepala sekaligus menghabisi HP mereka. Mengakhiri teror mereka di Aincrad.

Namun, tangan itu tidak pernah terayun.

"Hentikan, Eugeo!"

Entah kapan Kirito sembuh dari status ailment yang diidapnya, tanpa kusadari dia sudah memelukku dengan erat dari belakang. Tangannya yang senggang berusaha keras menahan tanganku yang memegang pedang.

"Lepaskan Kirito, mereka pantas menerimanya!"

"Tidak mau, pokoknya tidak mau!"

Seberapapun aku menyangkalnya Kirito tetap keras kepala tidak melepaskanku. Biarpun dengan statku aku bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan Kirito dan melanjutkan tindakanku, mengingat HP-nya yang sekarat, aku berhasil ditahan olehnya.

Kirito tau akan hal itu dan menolak melepaskan dirinya dariku.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa Kirito?! Mereka melukaimu dan telah membunuh anggota partymu, bukan?!"

Kirito terguncang mendengar diriku yang berteriak bagaikan banshee dan mengutarakan fakta yang keras, pastinya itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa dia dengar, aku sendiripun tidak pernah merasakan amukan seburuk ini. Namun, aku yang sekarang tidak punya rasionalitas yang cukup untuk meminta maaf maupun menenangkannya.

Tetap saja, dalam ketakutannya dan gemetarnya ia bersikeras mengekangku.

"Eugeo bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti… kalau kau melakukannya, kau akan jadi sama saja dengan mereka!"

Suara isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya tidaklah terduga dariku. Soalnya ini Kirito, gadis yang tidak pernah menangis walau menghadapi Floor Boss yang mengerikan, terjebak dalam dungeon tanpa bisa menggunakan Warp Crystal, dan diburu oleh pembunuh-pembunuh keji tak berhati.

"Aku…"

Badanku gemetar, terjebak dalam dilema atas kedengkianku dan kekeras kepalaan Kirito. Aku menurunkan tanganku dan melepaskan ketegangan yang membanjiriku. Merasakan diriku yang mulai rileks, Kirito mengendorkan kekangannya.

Dan di saat itu, bagai menunggu kesempatan ini seekor bajingan meloncat dari di mana dia tergeletak menuju Kirito.

"GUAHAHA, apa kalian gila?! Pertengkaran antar pasangan di situasi seperti ini?! Kalian akan membayar kebodohan itu dengan nyawa kalian!"

Tawa bisingnya menyerang telingaku, menyulut kembali rasa benciku yang baru saja akan memudar. Kegesitannya menghampiri kami dengan bilah pisaunya tidak cukup untuk menyaingi waktu reaksiku yang bertambah cepat karena dibakar oleh bara amarah.

Aku menangkisnya, mengacaukan irama bertarungnya. Tanpa ada lagi keseganan apapun, aku hunuskan pedangku tepat di kepalanya.

Pedang biruku hanya tertancap sebentar sebelum efek butiran cahaya dan kristal-kristal biru mengelilinginya. Tanpa menghentikan momentum yang kudapat, aku melakukan hal yang sama kepada mereka yang tersisa tanpa belas kasihan. Menebas mereka bagaikan mereka hewan buas berpenyakit mematikan.

Biarpun aku sudah tau apa hasilnya, saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku aku bisa melihat cursorku sudah berubah menjadi warna oranye.

Tanda bahwa aku sudah membunuh orang.

"Sekarang sudah aman, Kirito. Tidak akan lagi ada orang yang menyakitimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Senyuman mekar di wajahku, lega semuanya sudah berakhir. Di hadapanku, mengemban ekspresi yang berkebalikan dariku, Kirito tampak tertegun. Dia melangkah setapak dua tapak ke arahku, lalu terjatuh seperti boneka yang benangnya terputus sebelum bisa mencapaiku.

Air mata mengalir turun ke pipinya tanpa henti. Tangan mungilnya dilingkarkan ke sekitar tubuhnya yang gemetar, mengulang-ulang permohonan maaf yang tidak diperlukan kepadaku. Aku ingin dia berhenti melakukan itu.

"Kirito…"

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf. Ini salahku, ini semua salahku…"

Tidak berhasil menarik perhatian gadis yang kusayangi, aku duduk di hadapannya. Tanpa memperdulikan wajahnya yang basah dengan isak tangisnya, aku menarik dagunya ke atas dan meminumkan potion untuk memulihkan HP-nya.

Hal itu berhasil menghentikan rapalannya dan mulutnya pun sibuk meneguk X-Potion yang kuberikan kepadanya. Kemudian, menyapu bekas elixir tertinggal di bibirnya dengan jariku, sebelum ia bisa menggelintirkan permintaan maaf lainnya bibirku datang mengunci bibir merah jambunya.

"…!"

Aku bisa mendengar dia menarik nafas panjang ketika itu terjadi. Air matanya yang menderu-deru kini berhenti, terlalu terkejut atas tindakanku yang tidak mengenal ruang dan waktu.

Seandainya Kirito tidak menginginkan ini, dia bisa memilih mengirimkanku ke penjara dengan memilih iya pada pesan sistem yang pasti sedang muncul di hadapannya, sistem yang ada untuk menangkal pelecehan terhadap player lain.

Namun, biarpun Kirito membeku dan kaku saat aku menciumnya, aku tidak merasakan tubuhku diteleportasi ke penjara Black Iron Castle. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega saat mengetahui Kirito menerimaku.

Sembari aku melepaskan bibirku darinya, aku menghantupkan dahi kami berdua, bibir kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti jika kami ingin mengulang perbuatan kami.

"Eugeo…"

Wajahnya yang tadinya pucat sekarang berubah menjadi merah, warna yang terlihat lebih sehat dibanding putih keputus-asaan. Aku merangkul pipinya, merasakan kehangatannya mengalir ke tanganku.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan itu…"

Mendekatkan bibir kami berdua kembali, Kirito memekikkan "Eep!" sebelum terburu-buru menutup matanya. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah lucunya sebelum kembali menyatukan kedua bibir kami.

Ciuman kedua kami terasa lebih nyaman. Tidak diselimuti dengan perasaan tergesa-gesa maupun kesenduan. Kirito yang sekarang ada waktu untuk menyusun pikirannya mulai mencoba-coba mendorongkan bibirnya kepadaku.

Entah berapa kali kami melakukan itu, waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat, dan di saat bersamaan begitu cepat setiap kali kami memisahkan bibir kami. Aku menggantungkan rambut Kirito yang menghalangi wajahnya ke telinganya. Menyisir-nyisir rambut panjangnya dengan tanganku yang satunya.

"Kirito… bagaimana kalau kita liburan? Sudah lama kita tidak kembali ke rumah kita."

Kirito yang merebahkan dirinya di dadaku mengangguk pelan, tampak tidak ingin bergerak dari posisinya. Keheningan yang nyaman menghampiri kami berdua. Dalam kedamaian itu, dengan tanganku yang senggang aku mengirim pesan ke Argo, menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi.

Aku berharap info broker yang ahli itu bisa menangani kasus ini dengan lugas dan tangkas.

Bagaimanapun situasinya- menatap cursorku yang tidak lagi berwarna hijau, itu tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku sudah membunuh orang.

* * *

Trauma psikis yang kualami di saat itu membekas lebih dalam daripada yang aku kira. Tentu aku tidak menyadarinya selama aku di SAO dan beberapa waktu setelahnya. Namun, mari kita kesampingkan itu dan membicarakan hal yang lebih penting.

Yaitu saat akhirnya aku dan Kirito pertama kali melakukan itu.

Setelah kejadian itu kami mengundurkan diri dari medan pertempuran untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Asuna sebagai salah satu orang penting di Guild paling terdepan dalam regu penakhlukan Aincrad mengurus mengenai liburan kami agar tidak ada player-player lain yang akan mengganggu waktu senggang kami. Dia sungguh teman yang bisa diandalkan.

Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Kirito dengan baju santainya. Mencerminkan dirinya yang aktif, rok hitamnya cukup pendek untuk tidak mengganggu pergerakannya dan kakinya dibungkus dengan stocking sepaha. Untuk pakaian atasnya dia mengenakan kemeja hoodie bermotif kucing hitam lengkap dengan telinganya dan lengan bajunya cukup panjang untuknya menyembunyikan tangannya.

Sedangkan rambutnya… biasanya dia gerai tanpa dimodeli apapun. Namun, aku merasa sayang rambut panjang seindah Kirito yang lembut dan hitam mengkilau dibiarkan begitu saja. Aku membuatnya mengubah gaya rambut avatarnya dan untuk kali ini ikal dua rendah berpita adalah yang model kupilih untuknya.

…Jujur sebenarnya baju kasualnya pun aku yang memilih. Soalnya jika kubiarkan begitu saja Kirito hanya akan mengenakan baju battlenya tanpa armor. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku memikirkan bagaimana Kirito membuatku malah lebih mengerti fashion perempuan daripada dirinya.

"Eugeooo, apa kau sudah puas? Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya aku mengganti baju avatarku hari ini."

Memutar badannya sembari menarik pinggir roknya menyamping, berpose untukku, Kirito mengeluhkan itu di kamar tidur kami.

Memang benar, hari ini aku rekues fashion show dadakan kepadanya. Untukku melihat Kirito berdandan adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Ini bukan kali pertama kami melakukan ini dan Kirito hanya bisa menghela nafas setiap aku memintanya.

"Masih belum, ada satu lagi kostum yang aku ingin kamu kenakan. Sudah lama aku ingin kamu memakainya tetapi aku tidak yakin kamu mengizinkanku."

"Ya, ya, terserahlah kostum apa itu. Aku tidak peduli mau itu cacing alaska atau rumput laut, asalkan ini bisa lekas selesai."

Menunggu-nunggu perkataan itu, aku mengirim kostum avatar yang kudapatkan dari Klein. Aku sengaja menjemukannya dengan mengganti berbagai tipe kostum agar dia tidak memperhatikan lagi id name item tersebut.

Tanpa ada semangat untuk membuka matanya, jari Kirito melayang, menekan menu yang sudah dia hafalkan letaknya saking seringnya dia memilihnya.

Aku menyayangkan tidak ada fungsi screenshot di Aincrad.

"GYAAA, APA INI?! EUGEO!"

Bergegas menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan tangannya, Kirito dibungkus oleh gaun tidur yang rupawan. Gaun tidur tak berlengan itu memiliki tali pundak yang tipis dengan bagian dada ke bawah terbuka, membentuk belahan seperti huruf A.

Dibalik lengannya yang kurus aku bisa melihat perut Kirito yang langsing dan putih. Gaun itu cukup terawang tetapi masih bershade gelap di bagian yang perlu ditutupi. Singkatnya yang baru kuberikan kepadanya adalah sebuah lingerie.

"Aku memilih warna itu karena kamu suka hitam, bagus bukan?"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!"

Terkekeh bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang berhasil melakukan kejahilannya, aku menarik lengan Kirito dan menjatuhkannya ke pangkuanku, menyegelnya dalam pelukanku.

"Kirito, kamu terlihat begitu seksi memakai itu," bisikku sembari menghebuskan angin ke telinganya.

"H-HIE, k-kau yang membuatku mengenakan ini!"

Meronta-ronta dalam dekapanku, aku tau itu hanya sandiwaranya belaka. Seperti yang pernah kubilang sebelumnya, jika ia tidak menyetujui rayuan-rayuanku dia bisa dengan mudah melemparku ke penjara resmi dalam sistem di Aincrad.

Merebahkan kepalaku di pundaknya, aku menyatakan penyebab aku membuatnya memakai itu.

"Kirito, aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

Tanpa basa-basi aku mengatakannya dengan blak-blakan.

Aku harus melakukan ini, karena jika aku memakai kiasan-kiasan ambigu, Kirito tidak akan pernah menangkapnya. Antara dia memang bodoh dalam hal itu atau sengaja mengabaikannya karena tidak siap. Jika aku mengatakannya dengan langsung dia tidak lagi bisa mengelak dariku.

Kirito menjadi kaku sejenak, aku yakin dia kaget dengan kejujuranku, dan mungkin karena syok itu dia malah menjadi cukup tenang.

"Itu… mendadak sekali."

"Tidak juga, kamu dan aku tau kalau kita berdua sudah cukup bermain-main soal perasaan kita selama 2 tahun ini."

Aku menggesekkan kepalaku ke pipinya dan melanjutkan, "Kejadian dengan Laughing Coffin memaksaku sadar kamu bisa menghilang kapanpun dari jangkauanku. Entah karena kematian atau karena kamu berpaling ke orang lain. Aku akan berjuang melindungimu, tetapi… aku juga ingin melenyapkan kemungkinan kamu dicuri dariku."

Karena kepalaku berada di pundaknya, aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dia buat, tetapi pipinya yang memanas memberitahuku bahwa darahnya meluncur naik ke kepalanya. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap tanganku yang mengitari pinggangnya.

"Aku juga akan melindungi Eugeo dengan segenap jiwaku dan aku tidak akan d-dicuri siapapun. Hanya Eugeo yang bisa melihatku setidak berdaya ini. Kalau itu lelaki lain aku sudah menebasnya sebelum dia membuatku melakukan hal sekonyol ini…"

"Hei, menyebutnya konyol itu agak berlebihan, bukan."

"Kau tau andai kau melakukan hal ini ke gadis lain aku yakin kau akan ditampar sampai alam sana."

"Protokol perlindungan area safe zone akan menghentikan mereka sebelum itu terjadi. Haha, bukannya karena itu Kirito tidak menamparku?"

Aku tau orang yang paling mengingat dan memahami seluk beluk sistem di Aincrad adalah Kirito, jadi dia pasti ingat soal protokol itu. Menggembungkan pipinya karena ketahuan, aku mentertawakannya dan meminta ampun dengan terus menciumi pipi dan pundaknya. Wajah cemberutnya perlahan meleleh dan berubah menjadi tawa.

"Yah, aku mengerti mengenai perasaanmu, tapi di SAO kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, bukan? Aku kaget SAO sudah bisa menirukan bagaimana rasanya berciuman… biarpun aku tidak mempunyai referensi di dunia nyata untuk membandingkannya."

Ah, jadi aku sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Hatiku menjadi hangat mendengar fakta itu. Sekarang aku merasa kikuk karena tidak bisa memberitahunya aku tidak demikian. Aku sudah pernah berciuman dengan teman kecilku dulu…

Mari rahasiakan itu kecuali ia menanyakannya.

"Eeeh? Kita bisa melakukannya di SAO tapinya? Kamu tidak pernah dengar?"

"APA, KITA BISA?! SAO GAME ONLINE DENGAN BATAS USIA 14 TAHUN LOH?!"

"Aku juga baru tau dari Integral yang katanya diberitahu oleh Koharu yang diberitahu oleh Asuna. Katanya alasannya sama dengan bagaimana saat awal beta test di mulai banyak player laki-laki yang komplain saat junior mereka menghilang dan akhirnya Dev mensimulasi bagian kemaluan player juga."

Wajah Kirito yang tercengang terlihat lucu. Dia sangat kaget sampai memutar badannya di pelukanku dan berteriak tepat di wajahku. Matanya membulat besar dan mulutnya terbuka, tampak butuh waktu memproses informasi yang baru saja kusampaikan.

"Aku tidak pernah mencobanya karena kita selalu bersama. Biarpun sangat sulit menahannya karena aku melihatmu setiap hari dan terkadang kamu tidak peduli pakaian apa yang kamu kenakan."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengingat kelakuan Kirito. Di awal-awal tahun aku mulai menyadari perasaanku merupakan sebuah cobaan batiniah untukku. Gadis lugu ini tidak peduli walau aku melihat avatarnya hanya dengan handuk atau bikini atau bahkan baju dalamnya. Terkadang dia malah sengaja menggodaku, terlalu percaya aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai perempuan dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Jika aku mengingat itu, aku senang dengan reaksi Kirito yang sekarang malu saat avatarnya tak sengaja mengenakan lingerie. Perasaan seperti "_Ah, dia akhirnya melihatku sebagai lawan jenis_," mekar dalam dadaku.

"Jika kamu membuka menu dan masuk ke dalam option, di baris paling bawah ada pilihan Ethic Code Off. Itu akan melepas batasan indra sentuhan dan semacamnya yang berhubungan dengan pemuasan nafsu."

"K-Kau santai sekali mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Ahaha, soalnya kalau aku tak begini Kirito tidak akan mengerti."

"Oi, aku tidak sepolos itu!"

Mengayun-ayunkan jarinya, tarikan nafas panjangnya mengisyaratkan kepadaku bahwa dia menemukan option yang kumaksud. Jari Kirito melayang-layang di udara, tampak ragu menekan pilihan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menekannya bersamaan?"

Kirito tidak bersuara dan hanya mengangguk, aku bisa melihat dia agak gemetar dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku mencium kepalanya karena kemanisan tingkahnya.

Setelah memilih option itu, jujur tidak ada sesuatu yang signifikan menandakan ada perubahan kepada avatar kami. Aku mengetes kebenarannya dengan menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam babydoll Kirito, memijat-mijat dadanya tanpa menyentuh bagian yang kupikir di mana aerolanya terletak.

Dada Kirito memang tidak begitu besar, tetapi sensasi lembut yang menyerang tanganku membuatku khawatir diriku akan ketagihan membelainya.

"Nyuu… hyun… hyun."

…Bagaimana ya.

Aku kaget Kirito mengeluarkan suara seimut itu lewat tanganku. Sepertinya akan lebih sulit untukku menahan diriku lebih daripada yang aku kira.

"Apakah kamu menyukainya, Kirito?" bisikku ke telinganya.

Menjawab pertanyaanku, Kirito yang tidak kunjung bisa berhenti gemetar mengangguk beberapa kali. Dirinya yang begitu jujur sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin dia merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dari tanganku dan tanganku seorang.

"Hyan!"

Aku mengunyah pelan telinganya dan menjepit putingnya di waktu yang bersamaan. Kirito terdorong ke depan, bereaksi otomatis untuk menjauhi sensasi yang tidak familiar baginya. Namun, ia tidak bisa pergi jauh, kedua tanganku masih menahan dadanya dengan giat.

Tangan-tanganku melanjutkan permainannya, yang satu mengusap-usap buah dada dan aerola Kirito, yang satunya lagi menjepit dan menarik-narik ceri merahnya yang tegang. Usahaku terbayar saat melihat gadis yang kucintai menggeliat dan merintih keenakan di pangkuanku.

Kirito membalikkan kepalanya, tampak berusaha meraih kepalaku dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya dari belakang.

"E-Eugeo… aku ingin… dicium…"

Matanya sudah mulai berembun karena keusilanku terhadap tubuhnya. Rona merah yang tak kunjung padam menghias pipinya, tampak akan menjadi make up permanen. Nafasnya mulai memendek, terengah-engah- kebingungan bagaimana dia harus mengatur nafasnya.

"Apapun permintaan Putri Mahkotaku akan kukabulkan."

Bibirku berlandas di bibirnya, menyatu bagaikan itu adalah hal yang natural. Aku gigit bagian bawah bibirnya, meminta perizinannya untuk berkunjung ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahku langsung berkelana ke sana kemari, bagaikan seorang bajak laut yang sedang menulusuri dunia baru. Memetakan seisi mulutnya yang ingin kujajah secara sempurna.

Tentu karena ini adalah Kirito, dia tidak pernah ingin kalah dalam hal apapun. Lidahnya berusaha mendominasiku walau dia sedang berada dalam posisi yang lebih sulit dibanding diriku. Dia tidak segan mengajak lidahku bermain dengannya, memutari lidahku sampai aku menyatakan kekalahan.

Saat desah demi desah juga keluar dari mulutku, itu menjadi tanda baginya bahwa pemberontakannya berhasil dan Kirito memisahkan bibirnya dariku. Biarpun dia terlihat acak-acakan, dirinya yang berseringai tampak sangat puas dengan kemenangannya. Ekspresinya hanya bisa kudeskripsikan sebagai khas Kirito sekali.

Sungguh… hanya gadis ini yang bisa membuatku…

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku dengan tulus.

Perlahan aku membaringkannya ke double bed yang kami beli saat ada couple bargain sale. Aku menahan pinggulnya agar tidak bergerak sembari aku menelusuri badannya. Mulutku mendarat ke perutnya yang tidak terlindung apapun, terima kasih karena lingerie yang kudapat dari Klein.

"Funyaah… hue…"

Aku melahapnya bagaikan dia adalah es krim kesukaanku, menurunkan lidahku ke tubuhnya yang tidak berpelindungan dan sesekali menggigitnya dengan posesif di tempat-tempat sensitifnya. Tidak ada yang ingin kulewatkan, naik ke atas mencicipi leher dan pundaknya, sedikit turun mengigiti dada dan putingnya di balik kain satin yang tipis, lalu menaikkan kakinya ke pundakku dan menjilati pahanya dengan intens.

"M-Mesum," rintih Kirito saat bibirku tiba di jari kakinya, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku satu per satu dan mengemutnya seperti anak bayi dengan dot favoritnya.

Sembari kuasik memainkan kakinya, aku menatap hasil karyaku.

Kirito terengah-engah, kedua tangannya yang terbaring di sisinya membuka dan menutup. Aku sedikit kecewa biarpun aku yakin sudah mengigitnya dengan keras di beberapa tempat, tidak ada bekas apapun tertinggal, merah pun tak ada. Mungkin ekspetasiku terlalu besar mengingat ini hanyalah sebuah game virtual. _"Kalau begitu lakukan saja lagi di dunia nyata,"_ suplai otakku yang brilian.

"Aku pasti akan mengeluarkan kita dari sini," gumamku, menambahkan satu lagi baris dalam daftar alasanku berjuang di medan tempur terdepan. Biarpun alasan ini tidak semurni alasan-alasan lainnya.

Mengelus-elus pinggang dan perutnya yang langsing, Kirito menggeliat dalam sentuhanku. Aku sekarang dalam dilema, apakah aku ingin melakukannya dengan Kirito tetap mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang seksi atau telanjang bulat, dua-duanya memiliki kelebihan tersendiri, dan sepertinya tanpa sadar aku mengatakan hal itu dengan nyaring.

"…itu hal yang bodoh untuk dibingungkan," balas Kirito, tampak kecewa, "kau sudah bersusah payah agar aku mengenakan ini, bukan? Dan lagi kurasa render tubuh telanjangku di dunia ini hanya avatar default untuk pettanko. Lebih baik sekalian saja melakukannya dengan lingerie kesukaanmu ini." Jelasnya ringan sambil menarik-narik pita hitam di tengah belahan dadanya.

Uwaa, kerealistisan Kirito datang menyerbu kembali. Biarpun ini adalah salah satu sifatnya yang kusukai, aku tidak bisa menyangkal ada suatu hal di dalam lubukku yang menginginkannya tersipu malu dan tergagap-gagap saat membicarakan hal seperti itu.

Kirito merebahkan lengannya di matanya dan menolak memandangku, "Selain itu, kalau kau ingin melihat tubuh telanjangku lebih baik melihat aslinya kan… di dunia nyata."

Melihatnya yang memerah menularkan semburat itu ke wajahku. Biarpun aku sudah berpikir aku ingin melakukannya juga di dunia nyata, aku tidak menduga Kirito juga berpikir demikian. Yah, jujur saja bisa melakukan ini dengan gadis idamanku sudah seperti mimpi, apalagi saat perasaan itu terbalaskan.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Kirito. Lebih dari apapun." Kataku sambil bersembunyi di lehernya, kesulitan memadamkan gejolak kebahagiaan yang sedang menari-nari di dalam jaantungku.

"Aku juga, Eugeo. Aku juga mencintaimu, Ksatria biruku." Balasnya sembari mengelus-elus rambut pirangku.

Tanpa ada lagi hal yang menggundahkanku, aku terlepas dari segala hal yang menahan nafsuku.

Menjilati dan mengigiti lehernya yang berada tepat di bawah mulutku, aku membiarkan tangan-tanganku bekerja.

Kembali memainkan dadanya dari balik gaun tidurnya, tanganku yang satunya turun perlahan, sengaja meluncur dengan gemulai di atas kulitnya yang tak ada perlindungan, menuju kemaluannya yang tertutup oleh celana dalam.

"…!"

Kirito menarik nafas panjang, tampak tersadar bahwa kami akan benar-benar melakukan seks saat tanganku meraba kemaluannya. Dia menggeritkan giginya, mungkin lebih ke reaksi otomatis karena sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya daripada ketidaksukaan.

Menyelipkan tanganku kebalik celana dalamnya, aku tidak langsung menyentuh organ sensitifnya. Pertama aku mainkan bukit tandusnya yang tak bersemak, bukit yang menyembunyikan harta karun seorang gadis, wilayah rahasia yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun.

Aku masukkan satu jariku ke dalam belahan bukit itu, menemukan klitorisnya dalam hitungan detik. Kirito terguncang di bawahku saat aku mencoba menggeseknya. Desahan panjang terngiang di telingaku yang berada di samping mulutnya.

Respon positif yang diberikan oleh bidadariku memicuku. Aku menggesek-gesek dan mencubit klitorisnya, sekali dua kali berkenalan dengan permukaan vaginanya. Kirito menggeliat hebat di bawahku, mencengkram kepalaku dengan erat bagai ingin mentransfer sebagian kenikmatan yang tak terbendung melalui tangan rapuhnya.

"Eugeo! Eugeo! T-Tidak… Aku, aku tak bisa menahannya- E-Eu…"

Pernyataannya merupakan isyarat untukku menyerangnya tanpa henti. Kedua tanganku sibuk memberinya kenikmatan, satunya memainkan daerah kewanitaannya, satunya meremas-remas dada dan ceri merahnya tanpa ampun. Ciuman intens yang kuberikan kepadanya mengaduk-aduk isi mulutnya sampai menjadi berantakan. Semuanya agar dia bisa terangkat menuju kenikmatan duniawi.

"Hmmp, hmm…. Hnnn!"

Aku melahap teriakan birahinya dengan rakus. Tidak menghentikan administrasiku walau dia sudah terguncang hebat dan keluar tanpa henti. Aku ingin dirinya terjerumus lebih dalam menuju kenikmatan yang kuciptakan khusus untuknya.

"Haa… haa… Eugeo… Eugeo… b-berhenti… sebentar. B-badanku… tidak kuat…" urai Kirito terburu-buru ketika aku melepas ciuman kami untuk sesaat.

Kasihan terhadapnya yang terbata-bata, aku melambatkan alur permainanku, melepaskan dadanya yang tadi kusiksa dengan tanganku.

Namun, aku tidak ingin dia memiliki kesempatan untuk memadamkan bara nafsunya. Lututku menggesek-gesek pelan kemaluannya dari balik celana dalamnya yang basah kuyup, memaksanya yang sensitif untuk tetap merasakan segelintir kenikmatan.

Lototan mata Kirito akan terlihat lebih seram jika ia tidak kejang setiap aku menggerakkan lututku. Nafas Kirito kembali memburu, badannya kembali memanas atas respon dari tubuhnya yang kueksploitasi tanpa henti.

Jujur, biarpun aku dibungkus kain virtual yang seharusnya sudah diatur untuk menyesuaikan bentuk badanku, tetap saja aku merasa celanaku kencang, kesulitan menahan nafsuku. Sudah tak sabar lagi, akhirnya aku melepas semua equip pakaianku, menunjukkan tubuh tak berbusanaku kepada gadis yang aku percayakan punggungku dalam sengitnya pertempuran.

"I-Itu… punyamu? Atau bentuk default dari sistem?"

Selalu ingin tahu, Kirito menanyakan hal itu ketika menatap milikku yang tidak lagi tersembunyi di balik celana kainku. Dia menutup matanya dengan tangannya, tampak malu tetapi masih saja mencoba mengintip dari balik sela-sela jarinya.

Mengusap-usap milikku yang sudah tegang, aku menjawab dengan jujur, "Aku tidak tau bagaimana SAO melakukannya, tetapi ini kurang lebih sama dengan bentukku di dunia nyata."

"Hauuu…" sahut Kirito saat mendengar jawabanku, wajahnya semakin memerah saat mengetahuinya.

Ingin melihatnya tambah malu, aku menggenggam salah satu tangannya dan membiarkannya mencoba memegang kejantananku. Tegang dan panas, mata Kirito tampak berbinar saat bisa merasakan tekstur penisku, bagaikan hasrat ingin tahunya terkobar dari melakukan itu.

"Suka apa yang kamu lihat?" godaku, ingin memancing rona-rona merah lainnya dari gadis berambut panjang ini.

"Iya?" balasnya dengan lantang.

…gawat, aku tidak menduga jawaban itu.

Daripada malu, Kirito lebih terlihat seperti kucing penasaran yang baru pertama melihat mainan di depannya. Dia tanpa segan menaik-turunkan tangannya di kejantananku, tampak senang setiap kali mulutku mengeluarkan desahan panjang atau saat nafasku tercegat.

Mau bagaimana lagi, selain karena tangan virtualnya yang lembut, fakta bahwa yang sedang memainkan milikku adalah perempuan paling berharga bagiku menambahkan kepuasan jasmaniahku.

Ah, tetapi untuk malam pertama kami aku tidak ingin dia mendominasiku. Aku ingin terlihat seperti lelaki gagah dan dapat diandalkan di hadapannya, walau mungkin agak terlambat untuk itu mengingat seberapa banyak momen dia melihatku di waktu aku tidak keren.

"A-Ah, maaf Kirito, tetapi tolong hentikan itu…"

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat menyukainya dan aku ingin membalas budi."

Haa, seharusnya aku tau Kirito tidak akan dengan mudah mundur dari apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Andai di sini ada sex toy mungkin aku akan menyumpali Kirito dengan itu agar kepalanya terlalu kacau balau untuk bisa berpikir.

Atau mungkin memang ada sesuatu sejenis sex toy di Aincrad tetapi aku belum menemukannya?

Lain kali aku akan mencari tahu.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berargumen dengan Kirito dan menarik kedua tangan gadis itu dengan paksa, menahannya di atas rambut hitamnya yang mengelilingi kepalanya.

Mataku menatap wajah Kirito, melembutkan ekspresiku saat melihat mata marbel itu hanya merefleksikan diriku seorang. Kucium kelopak mata dan bibirnya dengan ringan.

"Aku ingin mengeluarkan semua spermaku yang tertahan dua tahun ini ke dalam Kirito. Aku ingin Kirito merasakan dengan jelas panasnya cairan cintaku. Aku ingin keluar sambil melihat gadis yang kusukai terangsang hebat sampai yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengelukan namaku." Uraiku tepat di telinga Kirito tanpa menyembunyikan nafsuku sama sekali. Lama kelamaan aku merasa membisikkan hal-hal mesum ke telinganya akan menjadi kebiasaan baruku.

Aku terkekeh saat melihat wajahnya merona marun. Sebagaimanapun luwesnya Kirito masih ada beberapa kata yang bisa mengkeokkannya. Menemukan kata-kata apa itu merupakan kesenangan baruku.

Namun, entahlah… aku merasa kesembronoanku meningkat karena pasanganku Kirito. Andaikan ini gadis lain akankah aku bisa berbicara selancang ini?

Aku mentertawakan diriku sendiri, andai ini gadis lain mereka tidak akan bisa mendukungku sejauh ini. Membuatku tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki yang bisa kubanggakan. Biarpun pertemuan kami diawali dari hal yang buruk, aku tidak menyesalinya dan rela melakukannya kembali jika diperlukan.

"Eugeo?"

Membangunkanku dari lamunanku, Kirito memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa menangkap pikiranku di tengah-tengah kegiatan intim kami. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menciumnya dalam-dalam, menuangkan perasaanku yang tak terbendung kepadanya.

"Kirito, rilekskan tubuhmu." Beritauku singkat. Kirito mengangguk pelan, berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar dirinya bisa menenangkan diri sebelum aktifitas kami benar-benar di mulai.

Aku melingkarkan tangannya ke pundakku dan balas merangkulnya, merapatkan jarak di antara kami sedekat yang kami bisa.

Menggeser celana dalamnya untuk menunjukkan harta terpendamnya, Kirito kembali menarik nafas panjang saat merasakan ujung kejantananku bertemu dengan pintu masuk kemaluannya.

Kirito mengeratkan tangannya di leherku dan mengangguk, memberiku izin untuk lanjut. Dari jarak kami yang tak kurang dari beberapa milimeter, aku yakin dia bisa mendengar debaran jantungku yang tak kunjung diam.

Akupun masuk, sedikit demi sedikit, menembus pertahanan vaginanya yang dikejutkan dengan adanya serangan benda asing. Aku merangkul badan Kirito yang terguncang, menciumi leher, pipi, dan matanya yang berair, dan terus melanjutkan penetrasiku.

"Nyaaah…."

Kirito mendesah panjang dengan suara yang lirih saat akhirnya milikku sudah tersabuk sepenuhnya ke dalamnya. Akupun tidak dalam kondisi yang lebih baik, seluruh sensasi yang menyerang penisku terkirim ke otakku dan mempengaruhi seluruh badanku. Setruman elektrik yang kurasakan setiap kali dinding vagina Kirito memijat-mijat kejantananku membuatku ketagihan.

"Hunyaaah...! Nyaaann!"

Kepalaku mulai diwarnai dengan nafsu, awalnya aku ingin agar ia bisa membiasakan diri dengan ukuranku, tetapi rintihan-rintihan manis yang dikeluarkan Kirito setiap kali aku bergerak menyulut hasratku. Pinggulku tidak lagi digerakkan oleh otakku, melainkan oleh instik dasar yang berada di dalam semua pejantan.

"Kirito… di dalammu, terasa begitu nikmat."

Aku ingin bisa lebih tenang dan memandunya menuju jalan kenikmatan bersama, tetapi bukannya jadi seorang pemandu, aku malah ikut tersesat ke dalam labirin kefoyaan. Bibirku terus bergerak, merapalkan nama gadis yang keperawanannya kurebut di sini, pada saat ini.

Kirito menggeliat hebat dalam rangkulanku, berusaha mencari pegangan agar ia tidak terseret terpaan demi terpaan nafsu yang menyerangnya. Kakinya melingkari pinggangku, bermaksud ingin menjadi topangan kedua untuk menahan badai kenikmatan, tetapi malah mendorongku lebih jauh ke dalamnya.

"Hnng! Hauuu…. Uuuu, Eu… Eu! Panas… Milikmu panas sekali, Eu...! Kalau begini terus… aku akan meleleh!"

Aku mengerti apa maksudnya, dinding daging Kirito yang memeluk milikku dengan erat juga mengeluarkan panas yang tidak kentara, sampai-sampai aku pikir aku akan meleleh ke dalam dirinya. Jika kami tidak berhenti, akankah aku dan Kirito meleleh menjadi satu?

Entah mengapa hal itu tidak terdengar begitu buruk.

Tanganku bergerak mencari pasangannya, menggenggam tangan Kirito dengan kuat saat aku menemukannya. Tidak rela terpisahkan walau akhir akan datang. Suara tepukan-tepukan basah dari dansa purba kami berdua terngiang di dalam kabin pinggir danau, rumah kayu tersayang kami. Berbagai macam cairan bertukar di antara kami, kami tidak tau lagi siapa milik siapa. Bahkan aroma kami menyatu dengan satu sama lain, menolak untuk berpisah.

"Fyaa?! E-Eugeo?"

Merasakan batas ketahananku sebentar lagi akan hancur, aku mengangkat Kirito yang berada di dalam dekapanku untuk duduk di pangkuanku, menyelipkan penisku lebih dalam ke liang peranakannya.

"Kirito, Kirito, Kirito, jadilah milikku seorang. Lihatlah aku seorang. Jangan kemana-mana, teruslah berada di sisiku. Gadisku yang tersayang."

Aku gait bibirnya, mendorong kepalanya agar lebih dekat denganku, tak bosan-bosan mempautkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Pinggulku bergerak ke atas bersamaan tanganku menjatuhkan badan Kirito ke kejantananku.

Teriakan-teriakan Kirito kutelan dengan sempurna, tetapi keinginanku untuk mendengar lantunan-lantunan merdu dari sang pendekar pedang hitam yang terbutakan nafsu mampu membujukku untuk berhenti. Benang tipis dari air liur kami yang terhubung terlihat tidak senonoh, ditambah dengan erangan-erangan erotis Kirito dan wajah merahnya yang dibasahi dengan air mata kenikmatan, semua itu memacuku untuk mengejar gairah biadabku.

"E-Eu… perutku panas… tidak tahan lagi, mau keluar…!"

"Aku juga… sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi… Kirito… aku ingin keluar bersamamu…"

Kirito mengangguk cepat, mengerti dengan sentimentalitasku, dan mencengkram punggungku sekuat tenaga untuk mematokkan kesadarannya. Tidak cukup dengan itu saja, dia menggigit keras pundakku, mengunyah-ngunyahnya sambil meredam panas yang menyerbunya.

Rasa sakit yang ia timbulkan bukannya menghalauku, melainkan membuatku semakin menggila. Mengulang-ulang namanya bagaikan sedang berdoa, aku memeluk erat tubuh belia dewi agungku dan mempercepat gerakanku.

"Aku… keluar…!"

Hanya menyerukan itu sebagai peringatan, aku mengayunkan tubuh Kirito ke milikku dengan kencang dan menahannya di sana. Kutarik pelan rambut panjang Kirito agar mulutnya terbebas dari gigitannya di pundakku dan menyembunyikan kepalaku sendiri ke sela-sela lehernya. Muncratan demi muncratan spermaku keluar ke bagian terdalam Kirito, membuatnya merasakan dengan jelas bukti kasihku kepadanya.

"Ahhh- uaaa… fyaaa!"

Erangan manis Kirito dapat terdengar jelas melalui telingaku yang berada di samping mulut arumnya. Bagaikan terangsang dengan cairan kentalku yang memenuhinya, Kirito terguncang sekali, dua kali sebelum aku merasakan memeknya merapati penisku. Aku bisa merasakan ada semacam air yang tersimbur dari lubangnya keluar, membasahi selangkanganku.

Setelah tubuhnya berhenti kejang, Kirito dengan lemas menjatuhkan dirinya ke dekapanku. Dia terengah-engah, berusaha meneguk udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar nafasnya bisa kembali normal. Aku mengayun-ayunkannya dengan lembut, seperti seorang ibu yang menimang anaknya.

"Haa… haa… bercinta itu… luar biasa, ya?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, masih menikmati perasaan nyaman yang menyelimutiku setelah bersenggema. Aku menyukai kehangatan tubuhnya yang tersalir ke tubuhku.

"Eugeooo, aku ngantuuuk, tapi mau mandi duluuu. Mandikan aku?"

Tentu Kirito bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan kedamaian yang ada. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam sebelum mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, tanpa mengubah posisi kami.

"Wa- sebentar, k-kau serius menggendongku seperti ini?!"

"Iya, kan kamu yang minta?"

"Punyamu! Punyamu masih di dalamku!"

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Uuuuu, Eugeooo!"

* * *

"…Eugeo?"

Seseorang mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut. Tangannya yang hangat membuaiku, mengundangku untuk mengikuti kemana arah tangan itu bergerak. Menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan, aku sayup-sayup membuka mataku.

"Pagi, Eugeo."

Pandanganku disambut oleh badan gadis yang tidak berbusana yang duduk di sampingku. Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari sela-sela tubuhnya, memancarkan efek fana dari keberadaannya. Rambut panjang yang warnanya menyaingi langit malam tak berbintang tergerai melindungi punggungnya.

"Kirito bangun lebih dulu dariku… Aku pasti masih di alam mimpi."

"Hei, bahkan aku bisa sesekali bangun pagi, tau!"

"Sesekali, ya."

Kirito cemberut dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku, dan aku memohon ampun dengan menciumi tangannya yang masih berada di pipiku. Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum ekspresinya meleleh menjadi senyuman dan lalu membaringkan dirinya di atas tubuhku.

"Jadi, Eugeo-san, apakah yang dikau mimpikan sampai membuatmu dengan lihainya menelanjangiku saat tidur?"

"Eh, bukannya kamu sengaja menelanjangi dirimu sendiri?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung. Aku pikir Kirito sengaja ingin menggodaku di pagi yang cerah, dalam kamar penginapan kami berdua di Okinawa. Jarang-jarang kami bisa liburan hanya berdua sejak kami kembali ke dunia nyata. Jadi, tidaklah aneh kalau salah satu di antara kami selalu mencari kesempatan untuk melakukan itu.

"Enggaklah! Kau kira kita di tengah musim apa?! Musim dingin bersuhu nol sampai minus empat derajat celcius, suhu terendah yang pernah melanda Jepang! Hanya masokis saja yang tidur tak berbaju di cuaca sedingin itu!"

Kirito menapak-napak tanganku, ekpresinya tidak jauh beda dengan kucing liar yang hasil ikan curiannya berhasil direbut kembali.

"Hee, tapi tubuhmu cukup hangat untuk orang yang harusnya membeku kedinginan."

Seketika wajah Kirito memerah, dia mencoba menyusun kata-katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan semangat sebelum akhirnya kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di yukata tidurku.

"…Itu karena Eu-bego tidak hanya menelanjangiku, tetapi juga _main_ dengan tubuhku… sungguh, lelaki mana yang bisa bergerak selihai itu saat tidur? Dan aku tidak bisa kabur karena tanganmu mengunciku dengan erat."

'Hmm,' gumamku sambil meraba-raba tubuhnya. Nafas Kirito tercegat saat aku menyelipkan tanganku ke balik pantatnya dan mengelus gundukan yang melindungi kemaluannya. Ketika aku memisahkan dua bukit itu dan menyelipkan jariku ke tengah-tengahnya, perasaan basah menyelimuti ujung jariku. Ooh, pantas sensasi di mimpiku terasa begitu nyata.

Sambil lanjut mengusap kemaluan Kirito, aku menjawab pertanyaannya yang hampir terlupakan.

"Aku mimpi… pertama kali kita bertemu, pertama kali kita menyatakan perasaan kita… dan pertama kali kita bercinta di Aincrad."

Kirito menggeliat di atasku, berusaha kabur dari jari nakalku yang memainkan tubuhnya semena-mena, tetapi lengan kiriku yang dengan sigap memerangkapnya tidak membiarkannya bergerak.

"Aaaa…. Haa… banyak sekali kata pertama dalam satu kalimat. Walau… kubisa menebaknya sih, dengan bagaimana kau mendesahkan namaku di tidurmu. Tadinya kukira kau mimpi basah."

"Yah, mengingat konten mimpinya, tidak salah disebut sebagai mimpi basah?"

Kirito menyibak bagian atas yukataku yang menghalanginya dan mengemut putingku. Biarpun aku laki-laki, tempat itu masihlah bagian erotis yang juga sensitif jika disentuh. Dia memainkan putingku yang satunya dengan jarinya dan tanpa tahu malu kubiarkan suara nikmatku keluar dari bibirku, aku tau Kirito suka mendengarnya.

"Hnn… haa… haa… Kirito, saat aku tidur apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu? Jelaskan kepadaku serinci-rincinya?"

Menyisir-nyisir rambutnya yang halus, Kirito membangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk di perutku, tanganku mengeratkan diri di pinggulnya agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Saat aku terbangun… aku mendapati tanganmu menyusup ke balik yukataku dan meraba dadaku…"

Sembari mengatakan itu, Kirito menggerakkan tangan kanannya dari perut langsingnya sebelum lanjut memainkan dadanya sendiri yang sudah tumbuh dibanding saat dulu kami di Aincrad. Dari bagaimana dia meremas-remasnya aku bisa membayangkan betapa lembutnya buah dada miliknya- ah tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak perlu membayangkannya karena aku sudah sering menyentuhnya.

"Hmm, lalu?"

Kedua tanganku gatal jika tidak kugerakkan, tanganku merayapi pinggangnya, merasa senang setiap kali tubuh Kirito bergetar sensitif.

"Entah bagaimana kau tidak terbangun biarpun aku meronta-ronta… dan kau menyelipkan tanganmu yang satunya ke balik obiku dan melepasnya paksa…"

Tangan kiri gadis itu turun ke bawah, menggesek-gesek klitorisnya sendiri sebelum dia mengubah posisinya duduk di atas kejantananku yang menegang saat melihat aksinya dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hee, aku kaget aku bisa melakukannya saat tidak sadar."

"Itulah yang ingin aku katakan. Belum lagi aku tidak ada menahan eranganku karena berharap kau terbangun karenanya, tetapi kau masih saja tertidur pulas. Sepulas-pulasnya seseorang yang melakukan pelecehan seksual saat tidur."

"…Apakah itu masih dianggap pelecehan seksual kalau yang melakukannya kekasihmu sendiri…?"

"Pelecehan seksual saat kau menganggu tidurku yang nyenyak."

Kirito tidak tertarik mendengar balasanku dan lebih memilih memaju-mundurkan selangkangannya ke penisku. Miliknya yang sudah basah dengan cairan lubrikasi alaminya mempermudahnya menggelincirkan dirinya di atas kejantananku.

"Nnn… huwee… Eugeo, kau tau? Setelah kau melepaskan yukataku kau menyerangku habis-habisan. Tidak hanya memainkan dada dan klitorisku, kau menggesekkan milikmu di antara pahaku. Aku hanya bisa menyerahkan tubuhku kepadamu dan merintih keenakan."

Wah, apa yang aku lakukan terdengar menarik sekali… seandainya ada rekaman saat itu terjadi. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi-ekspresi Kirito saat aku melecehkannya.

Namun, kebalikan dari diriku yang berseri-seri, Kirito menggembungkan pipinya sambil cemberut. Eeh, kenapa?

Tampang kebingunganku pasti terlihat jelas, Kirito menjawabku tanpa perlu menungguku menyuarakan pertanyaanku.

"Habis sih! Walau Eugeo sudah melakukan ini dan itu! Biarpun aku sudah terangsang hebat! Eugeo tidak memasukkan miliknya ke dalamku! Dan berani-beraninya tidur dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelahnya! Andai tadi kau tidak bangun dari tepukanku aku sudah menamparmu kesal."

Ahaha, sepertinya aku baru selamat dari bekas merah di pipiku? Namun, aku mengerti apa kesalahanku dan aku berniat untuk menebusnya.

"Kalau begitu… Kirito bisa melakukan apa yang Kirito ingin lakukan? Aku tidak akan menganggu Kirito dan akan mengikuti acuan Kirito. Dengan itu kita impas?"

Aku membelai pipinya yang cemberut dan memberinya senyum menyerah. Kirito tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk ke dalam telapak tanganku.

"Awas ya kalau kau macam-macam…"

Tanganku Kirito letakkan ke pinggangnya kemudian dia mengangkat badannya sedikit. Dengan kedua tangannya dia mengarahkan kejantananku agar bisa menemui lubang vaginanya dan tanpa aba-aba dia memasukkan milikku ke liangnya dalam sekali tancap.

"Wa- K-Kirito apa kamu tidak apa? Kamu terlalu sembrono!"

"Fuaa… Eugeo diam saja, aku sudah tidak sabar! Dan yang tadi mengatakan aku bisa berulah sesukaku kau kan?!"

Walau dia mengatakan itu, aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang berkedut kesakitan. Makanya kusebut dia sembrono, seberapapun terangsangnya dia saat penetrasi pertama tetap saja harus pelan-pelan. Soalnya di dunia nyata tidak ada penyerap rasa sakit seperti dunia virtual.

Hanya bisa menghela nafas, biarpun aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan mengganggunya setidaknya aku ingin mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Aku mengusap-usap pelan pahanya dan menyentuhnya di bagian yang kuingat sensitif.

"Uuu, Eugeo, kubilang aku bisa sendiri…"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan beberapa hal, ya?"

Aku menarik-narik rambutnya, mengisyaratkan aku ingin dia menurunkan kepalanya. Menggerumul pelan, Kirito mengiyakan permintaanku dan membiarkanku mencium bibir marunnya.

Jari-jemariku menggilincir di punggungnya, menyentuh belahan di mana tulang belakangnya terletak, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan ketegangannya. Sembari itu aku menyisir-nyisir rambutnya, hal yang kutau dia sukai setelah cukup lama bersamanya. Entah sepertinya ada kenikmatan tersendiri yang dihasilkan oleh rambutnya.

Setelah memisahkan diri dengan saliva yang bergantung di antara kami, Kirito kembali duduk tegak dan perlahan mengeluarkan milikku sampai ujungnya, dan memasukkannya kembali dengan cepat.

"Tch- bukannya baru kubilang untuk tidak sembrono- "

Aku ingin menahan pinggulnya agar dia tidak gegabah, tetapi tentu aku masih ingat aku berjanji kepadanya untuk membiarkannya melakukan semaunya. Jujur, apa yang Kirito perbuat juga memberi kenikmatan untukku, gesekkan cepat dari dalam vaginanya yang beledu membelai milikku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah keenakan karena kelakuan Kirito.

"Aaaah… aaaa…. Fuaaa…"

Mendesah nikmat, Kirito menaik-turunkan tubuhnya bagaikan bermain dengan sebuah dildo pribadinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tanganku sebagai sandaran yang membantunya menahan dirinya. Setiap kali Kirito menabrakkan milikku ke dalam uterusnya aku bisa merasakan dinding vagina Kirito merapat, memeras penisku tanpa henti.

"Nnng… Kirito… bisakah… aku bergerak juga?"

Kirito mengangguk cepat, matanya sudah terpejam tidak lagi memperhatikanku. Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku setiap kali Kirito turun ke bawah, menancapkannya lebih dalam daripada yang kukira bisa kulakukan. Buah dada Kirito terguncang setiap kali aku melakukannya, menghamburkan rambut panjangnya mengitari rambutnya.

"Eugeo, Eugeo, sayang, aku, aku akan keluar-!"

Tangan gadis tercintaku mencengkramku kuat-kuat sebelum tubuhnya menegang. Rintihan tak berbunyi keluar dari balik gigi-giginya yang menggerit keras. Dadanya yang membusung dan keringat-keringat yang terlontar dari tubuhnya yang memerah terlihat cabul.

Aku mengagumi pemandangan tersebut sebelum aku dibangunkan dengan eratnya pelukan vagina Kirito terhadap penisku. Bagian dalamnya kejang-kejang bersamaan dia keluar, memberi pijatan nikmat yang membelai penisku dengan kelembapan dan hangatnya.

Merasakan diriku juga sudah mendekati akhir, aku membalikkan posisi kami. Aku letakkan tangan Kirito di atas kepalanya, menahannya dari segala pergerakan ekstra. Tanpa membiarkan gadis kesayanganku memiliki waktu istirahat, aku kembali mendorong-dorong milikku dengan gencar, mengejar gairah yang sama dengannya tadi.

"A-Aaaah- E-Eu, k-kau ingkar… kau ingkar janji-!"

"S-Soalnya… Kirito menggoda."

"A-Aku tidak-"

Kalimatnya tercegat saat aku mendorong milikku sedalam-dalamnya, mengeluarkan cairan spermaku ke uterusnya dengan leluasa. Setiap kali penisku menggerenyet mengeluarkan isinya, mataku berkelap-kelip dengan cahaya putih. Butuh beberapa menit sebelum aku bisa mengeluarkan milikku yang sudah melembut dan membaringkan tubuhku di samping Kirito.

"…Pagi-pagi kita sudah kehabisan tenaga."

"Iya."

"Kau beruntung aku minum pil KB atau aku sudah pasti akan hamil sekarang. Kita di RL soalnya."

"…Iya."

"Tapi kalau aku masih hamil karena ini, apa Eugeo-kun akan bertanggung jawab?"

Walau dia tampak lelah setelah aktifitas kami, seringai jahil Kirito tetap bersinar layaknya mentari pagi. Kita membicarakan soal masa depannya yang bisa mengubah gaya hidupnya, tetapi Kirito malah tampak bagaikan ini hanyalah salah satu candaan belaka.

"Bodoh…"

Aku mencubit hidung mancungnya, cukup kuat sampai dia mulai merasakan sedikit kesakitan dan menutup lubang pernapasannya.

"Tentu aku akan bertanggung jawab, bukan?"

Melepaskan hidungnya saat wajah Kirito mulai membiru, aku merangkul tubuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapanku. Menjalin kedua kaki kami berdua dan membiarkan kepalanya berbaring di pundakku.

Yah, kejadian ini mengacaukan jadwal jalan-jalan kami hari ini. Namun, aku bisa mengenang kembali alasan aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, kemudian aku bisa melihat Kirito yang seksi, jadi kurasa itu tidak masalah.

Untuk hal-hal yang terjadi setelah SAO… akan kuceritakan kembali kapan-kapan.


End file.
